O inferno de Uchiha
by sakyyy
Summary: As suas asas sangram assim como os seus olhos, a minha visão um pouco embaraçada via isso.O que foi que eu fiz sasuke... -Ino vai embora corre - sakura disse com uma voz fraca, e ino se foi. sasuke lentamente caminhou para onde a sakura estava deitada - você me paga sou irritante. Sasuke ira devorar a sua alma e matá-la de seguida mas antes ira fazê-la conhecer o seu inferno


Sakura sentiu o frio e enrolou-se mais nas mantas da sua cama, mas sentia frio na mesma. Abriu os olhos com lentidão, as pestanas pareciam estar colados dificultando a minha missão: abrir os olhos, com muito custo finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou em direcção à janela e a mesma encontrava-se aberta, mas não me lembrava de a ter deixado aberto.

Levantou-se da cama dirigiu-se até janela e sentou-se numa cadeira, morava num apartamento no 7º andar, não era luxuoso mas era acolhedor e os seus vizinhos não queriam saber da sua existência e isso agradava-lhe. Olhou para baixo e incrivelmente não passava ninguém na rua. Mas ela não se importou e o seu olhar direccionou-se para a lua esta mais grande e branca que o normal.O vento acariciava os seus fios soltos no rabo de cavalo que dançava furiosamente devido ao vento.  
Sentiu um aperto no coração era como se o meu sexto sentido disse-se sai de casa.

-Estou a ficar maluca - passei a mão pelo coração para acalmar o mesmo e parece que estava a resultar.

Fechei a janela e dirigi-me até a cozinha.

O corredor que dava acesso a cozinha não tinha luz por isso passei as mãos pela parede para orientar-me.

Finalmente chegou a cozinha mas antes que carrega-se no interruptor para acender a luz alguém a acendeu por ela.

\- QUEM ESTA AI – gritou com toda a força que os seus pulmões doeram.

Virei-me lentamente para trás com medo do que ia encontrar, mas simplesmente não encontrei até a sala e ligou a luz mas não viu nada.

-Será que estou a ficar louca - Quando se dirigia para o quarto encontrou rastos de sangue que iam até ao seu quarto.O pânico instalou-se na sua cabeça e a sua garganta e a sua boca estavam secas, salivou por água . O seu estômago revirou e sentiu agora vontade de vomitar.

Não controlava a minha boca que simplesmente moveu-se para gritar. - Quem está aí apareça-Ninguém respondeu o seu corpo já não reagia as ordens da sua até a porta que a salvaria,a saída. Quando estava preste a chegar a porta ele apareceu.

Outra vez ele, aparecia em todos os seus sonhos para a atormentar, mas diferente do outras vezes este encontro era real.Lá estava ele com o rosto escondido pelas suas asas brancas a única coisa visível do seu rosto era os olhos vermelho sangue com vírgulas pretas. Sakura sabia que não deveria sentir o que estava a sentir no momento mas ficou aliviada quando soube que era ele, deveria estar com medo que ele a magoa-se como faz todas as noites mas não sentia medo. Mas hoje era diferente, ele era real e isso fazia com que ela se sentisse com medo ainda que não admitisse.

\- O que queres de mim? – Sakura no final consegui-o dizer - Não sabia quando a boca tinha-se mexido mas o som da sua voz abafada pelas asas tinha-lhe chegado aos seus ouvidos como uma sentença.

-Quero a sua alma-Sakura repreendeu-se mentalmente todas as noites fazia esta pergunta e a resposta era sempre a mesma.  
Mas tinha necessidade de lhe perguntar pessoalmente.

-Se não me a deres por bom dar-me-ias por mal, nem que te tenha de matar.

Agora sim era visível o pavor e o medo no rosto de sakura. Embora nunca tivesse a oportunidade de visualizar a sua boca sabia que la permanecia um sorriso maldoso e sarcástico. Não sabia o que sentir eram tantos os sentimentos misturados, não sabia o que dizer, o seu corpo estava descontrolado e nem a sua mente conseguia controlar era com se estivesse presa no seu próprio corpo.

Sakura: eu não sei o que é uma alma nem sei se isso existe ou não só sei que não te a vou dar. O seu íntimo gritava por estas palavras, sakura só queria sair da sua cama mas já tinha perdido o controlo do seu corpo.

\- não tens escolha, eu preciso da tua alma para curar a minha dor - Sakura estava cada vez mais confuso, nos seus senhos ele já a tinha agarrado e espancado até ela implorar que ele a solta-se ou então até acordar.

\- sai daqui agora. Está a enlouquecer-me - Alma! Alma! Tantas pessoas para escolher porque tinha de ser logo ela. Estava com tanto medo, que nem gritar conseguia era como se tivesse sufocado no seu próprio grito. Só senti-o que estava a chorar quando as lágrimas que deslizavam pelo seu rosto secretamente caíram-lhe nas mãos que apertavam o coração.

\- Não sem antes levar aquilo que me pertence.

Sem saber o que estava a acontecer nem como aconteceu só sabia que os seus olhos se arregalaram e as mão dirigiram-se para a sua boca para abafar o grito que sairia. Quase caiu por causa das suas pernas já fracas e sem força por causa do medo. As asas que a pouco tempo se encontravam num branco puro estavam vermelhas. Olhou melhor e era sangue, eu não queria acreditar o seu coração já não aguentava de tanta emoção e medo. Sabia que não deveria estar preocupada mas sentiu um aperto de tal forma que era como se tivessem espetado varias facadas no seu coração. As lágrimas corriam com velocidade e brutalidade no seu rosto quando o ouviram grunhir de dor. Instintivamente levou as suas mãos aos ouvidos para não ouvir os seus grunhidos carregados de dor.

\- Dá-me a tua alma – mais uma vez ele repetia, a sua voz estava rouca e cansada e nela trazia sofrimento.

Sakura não conseguia raciocinar só queria que isto tudo acaba-se por isso juntou todas as suas forças e gritou.

\- NÃO, NUNCA - Mas não adiantou ele estava determinado em ter a sua alma e numa força e velocidade sobre humana encostou sakura na parede foi tudo tão rápido como ela abrir os olhos e estar deitada na sua cama - não -não pode ser aquilo era real não era um sonho. Sakura sentia que a qualquer momento se entregava mais aquela loucura. Mas de repente olhou para a sua roupa e vir sangue e lembrou-se de quando ele a encontrou na parede deixando-a suja com sangue - afinal não era um sonho eu preciso de um banho.

De facto sakura precisava de um banho o seu coração estava a mil de descobrir que tudo aquilo era real que ela não estava louca foi um alivio, mas ao mesmo tempo uma morte, porque agora sabia que ele queria mesmo a sua alma. Foi até á sua mesinha de cabeceira para tirar a sua roupa interior quando vi-o um bilhete. Não se lembrava de alguém ou até mesmo ela escrever um bilhete e pô-lo ai.  
Resolveu acabar com o mistério e lê-lo.  
"Querida sakura!  
Ontem não deixas-te que eu leva-se a alma, foste uma menina muito má, por isso vais levar um castigo.  
Como já vi que não consigo tirar-te a alma através dos sonhos vai ter de ser quando tiveres acordada.  
Até já sakura, sim porque vou ver-te ainda hoje.  
Com amor (que não existe) S.U"

\- Não isto não me pode estar a acontecer, não mesmo- sakura já tremia de medo e o seu coração já estava descompassado. Antes de ler o bilhete ainda poderia achar que era toda invenção da sua cabeça e o sangue na sua camisa de dormir podia ser de outra coisa e não de ele.

Mudaria de apartamento o mais rápido possível, mas agora iria se aprontar para a escola afinal só faltava 30 minutos para o sinal tocar precisava de ser rápida. Não iria se deixar abater por nada deste mundo e se ele fosse atrás dela, ela daria luta.

Sakura: ate já S.U estou a tua espera – gritou e amassou o bilhete, e mandando-o de seguida para um canto qualquer do quarto.

Mas quem é que ela queria enganar quando ela o visse ira estar com tanto ou mais medo que da ultima vez e ela sabia disso.


End file.
